Calendrier de l'Avent 2013
by Ermessende
Summary: Le mois de décembre c'est beaucoup de sucre, beaucoup de blanc, beaucoup de gens. Recueil de l'Avent 2013.
1. 1er décembre

Bonjour à tous !

Il me semble que j'avais déjà fait ça il y a deux ans alors je reprends parce que le challenge de se dérouiller les doigts et l'esprit tous les jours me plaît bien.

Je me lance dans mon second calendrier de l'avent avec un défi de 250 mots par jours (25 comme 25 jours et 0 parce que 25 c'est pas beaucoup), par drabble avec des personnages différents.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous livre le premier.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione observa avec un sourire les premières neiges de l'année. C'était merveilleux comme cela coïncidait avec le premier décembre. Hermione adorait le mois de décembre, on y retenait toujours les chocolats chauds, les fêtes et toute cette chaleur humaine malgré le temps glacial. Et surtout, elle adorait décembre à Poudlard. Parce que le château devenait encore plus magique, si c'était possible, elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait tout oublier en décembre.

La voix traînante derrière elle la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Alors, Granger, on s'émerveille avec un peu de poudreuse ? »

Elle n'eut pas envie de se jeter dans un conflit, pas aujourd'hui, pas avec ce paysage devant elle, pas le premier décembre alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la première case de son calendrier.

Elle inspira.

« Oui. C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle sentit Malfoy s'arrêter à côté d'elle et s'appuyer contre le mur de pierres.

« -Ça me donne froid.

-Justement. On sent le retour des gros pulls, des édredons plein de plumes et d…

-Et du vin chaud.

-… Du vin chaud, pourquoi pas.

-C'est la seule chose qui me fait aimer décembre, le vin chaud.

-Ta vie m'a l'air bien triste. Si tu savais tout ce qu'i aimer en décembre.

-Apprends-moi. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et ils se rendirent compte tous les deux de qu'il venait de dire. Elle retint un éclat de rire tandis qu'il tournait les talons.

Oui, Hermione aimait décembre.

* * *

Voilà !

A demain !


	2. 2ème décembre

Bonsoir à tous,

Après avoir brillamment raté mon essai sur l'après-guerre en Grande-Bretagne (en anglais sinon c'est pas drôle) et moyennement brillé pour ma version espagnole (je ne trouve jamais les mots en français), je me suis joyeusement affalée sur ma table en latin (pourquoi le latin, se demande-t-on ? Aucune idée.) et j'ai écrit quelques drabbles d'avance.

Oui on peut le dire c'était un lundi plutôt moyen. Et en plus, je n'ai pas mangé mon chocolat ce matin en me levant, parce que j'ai oublié. J'étais en retard surtout... Mais visiblement je ne serais pas en retard pour ce calendrier et ça c'est plutôt cool.

Donc le drabble d'aujourd'hui. Les serpentards parce que c'est les meilleurs.

Merci à DreamSang11857, drago-mia, BrunasseLucile, Jenifael09

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Daphnée plongea la main au fond de son armoire. Derrière elle, Pansy, une cigarette entre les doigts, soupirait pour la dix-huitième fois exactement.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce pull, Pansy, mais vois-tu, il a neigé hier et je suis quelqu'un de très sensible au froid. »

La brune ébouriffa son carré court et soupira encore une fois.

« -Mais la couleur est tellement dépassée, gémit-elle.

-Mais c'est du cashmere. C'est chaud. C'est bien pour l'hiver.

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas encore l'hiver.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et ce pull est parfait pour contrer la neige, le froid, et pour ne pas avoir à porter plusieurs couches sous ma cape.

-Je porte plusieurs beaux vêtements sous ma cape, nuance. »

Daphnée secoua la tête en souriant.

« -Oui mais tu as froid, reconnais-le.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Daphn. Allons.

-Pansy. Tu as un chemisier, un petit pull, un gilet et une écharpe.

-Au moins, ce sont de belles pièces. »

Daphnée se releva, victorieuse, le doux pull beige à la main. C'est vrai que la couleur beige était un peu passée et que le tissu avait perdu de sa forme originelle mais Daphnée aimait ce pull. Il lui venait de sa mère et surtout, il était chaud.

Pansy lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et se leva. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour y jeter son mégot et le courant d'air glacé la fit presque courir sous sa couette.

« Dis, tu me le prêteras, ton pull...? »

* * *

Voilà

A demain !


	3. 3ème décembre

Bonsoir à tous,

Je viens juste de sortir de cours et j'attends toujours désespérément une réponse du prof d'arabe concernant le partiel d'histoire de l'écriture de vendredi et je commence légèrement a être inquiète. Surtout que ma prof de russe m'a complètement laissée tomber en ce qui concerne le vocabulaire à connaître. Mais sinon la fac est un endroit vraiment formidable.

Alors le drabble d'aujourd'hui. Magnifique trio. J'avoue avoir des problèmes pour aimer les Weasley en général mais particulièrement Ginny qui est une grosse rabat joie pour moi. Mais bon.

Merci à DreamSang11857, drago-mia, marimarina

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« -Mais c'est Parvati qui a dit que...

-Lavande, je t'aime, mais si tu cites encore une fois mon nom, je te jette dans la cheminée. »

Lavande laissa tomber ses poings sur ses hanches en fixant, scandalisée, sa meilleure amie. Puis elle afficha son sourire le plus étincelant et son regard le plus charmant et fit face à Ginny.

« -Je disais donc, que ces guirlandes n'allaient pas du tout avec cette pièce.

-Nom d'un hibou, ce sont des guirlandes de Noël, en quoi est-ce que ça ne va pas avec la pièce ?

-Cette couleur, mon Dieu, cette couleur. On nous l'aurait jeté dans les yeux que ça aurait fait moins mal. Parv... Ah oui. Euh. Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout. »

Ginny se laissa violemment tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune la tête dans les mains. Elle regarda d'un oeil torve le petit tas de guirlandes au pied du sapin. Puis elle avisa le sourire angélique de Lavande. Puis l'air complètement désintéressé de Parvati.

« Je n'en peux plus de vous deux. »

Lavande éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter la salle commune.

« -Ah tu étais sérieuse ? Bon. Mais reconnais que c'était moche.

-C'était exactement comme les autres années.

-Justement. Un peu de changement allons. Pourquoi rester austère ?

-Vous allez tout remettre comme vous l'avez trouvé !

-Ah on veut bien. Mais on n'a rien fait. C'était comme ça quand on est arrivées. »

* * *

Allez à demain (plus tôt j'espère !)


	4. 4ème décembre

Bonjour à tous,

Quatrième petit OS de Noël. J'adore Noël. Enfin bon. Ils ont enfin décoré le centre ville. Par contre ils ont mis des hauts parleurs qui hurlent des chants de Noël partout et ça, c'est assez terrifiant. Mais bon.

Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon prof d'arabe je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Et je vais commencer a détester le français, j'ai l'impression de faire des maths en ce moment. Génial.

Sinon ça va !

Merci à drago-mia, dreamsang11857, starky !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry fixa le sapin avec suspicion. Si c'était une sale farce du professeur Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas fini. Alors que Ginny avait vu très rouge la veille face à Lavande et Parvati et avait fini par leur faire lancer un sort pour re-décorer le sapin, ce matin. Toutes les guirlandes étaient encore entassées par terre.

Lavande avait crié au scandale, comme quoi on l'avait encore accusée sans preuves, que de toute façon personne ne l'aimait, surtout pas la rouquine. Ils étaient habitués, elle faisait cette crise trois fois par mois.

Mais pourquoi leur sapin refusait-il les guirlandes ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas risquer de lancer le sort, d'abord il ne le connaissait pas bien et puis en plus il allait tout faire de travers et la colère de Ginny se retournerait contre lui. Mauvais plan. Il avait laissé faire Hermione.

Tout le monde était parti en cours ou à la bibliothèque ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, il n'avait que histoire de la magie ce matin et un peu de divination en début d'après-midi, il ne manquerait rien. Il se dissimula sous sa cape dans la salle commune et il attendit.

Et puis Dobby entra à son tout et d'un claquement de doigt il fit tomber toutes les guirlandes. Et quand il vit Harry se débarrasser soudainement de sa cape, il ne pût que bredouiller : Mais comme ça, je viens voir Harry Potter tous les jours.

* * *

voila à demain !


	5. 5ème décembre

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis très en retard, je sais, pardon. Mais ma journée a été assez compliquée. Je répondrais au review plus tard.

Passons au drabble.

Merci à dreamsang11857, drago-mia, sayanel

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, un gros grimoire ouvert devant elle, Luna chantonnait tout doucement. Elle chantait la comptine de Noël que son père lui chantait quand elle était petite pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Luna adorait la période de Noël, la période d'avant-Noël mais pas la période d'après-Noël, parce que c'est là que les petites bêtes méchantes arriveraient et viendraient s'infiltrer dans leurs coeurs qui commenceraient à se reposer.

Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle lisait la même phrase et elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans sa leçon de sortilège.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Luna ?"

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard extenué de Cho.

"-Je lis.

-Il est 4h du matin, Luna, retourne te coucher.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil,alors je préfère m'occuper décemment l'esprit.

-C'est encore cette leçon ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, toi, tu ne dors pas ?"

Cho baissa les yeux, instantannément, un éclair de tristesse sur les traits.

"-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Il te manque ?

-Beaucoup. Toujours. Tout le temps."

Luna se débarrassa de son plaid et s'approcha doucement de son amie.

"Je sais."

Luna attrapa Cho contre elle.

Cho se laissa aller dans les bras de la petite blonde. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle en avait assez de pleurer.

"Si je pouvais te le redonner pour Noël, je le ferais.

-On dit "te le ramener" Luna.

-Je sais.

-Et puis, c'est censé être une surprise les cadeaux de Noël."

* * *

(oui je n'arrive pas à imaginer Cho sans Cédric... Pardon...)

A demain !


End file.
